Love and Drama
by Crazy-RKO-Fan
Summary: Torrie Wilson is an average girl 18 year old but has a not so average life. When she starts dating John Cena he finds out something about Torrie. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Torrie's POV **

I sat down in the classroom of my school Monday morning doing what I'm always doing and that was doodling next to the people I hated and the people that were my friends. I looked through my list of friends and enemies.

**My Friends**

1. Trish Stratus, BFF

2. Maria Kanellis, BBFDSV (became best friends during summer vacation)

**My Enemies**

1. Ashley Massaro, popular bitch

2. Melina Perez, popular bitch's best friend

3. Jillian Hall, popular bitch's other best friend

I closed my notebook when Maria came in and sat in front of me.

"hey Tor." Maria said with a smile.

"hey Maria." I said smiling also.

"oh great here comes the bitch." Maria said seeing Ashley come in and sit down.

Maria and I became friends at the Volleyball camp we went to. Maria used to be one of the bitches but she had enough of Ashley controlling everything she did so she became friends with Trish and I.

**End Of Torrie's POV**

The teacher then came in and immediately gave everyone a partner project.

"so what are we going to look up for the project?" Maria asked Torrie.

"I don't know lets decide together at lunch." Torrie said.

"good plan but during 8th period study hall lets go to the library."

"alright I'll meet you there." Torrie said with a smile and wrote herself a note to remember.

They continued talking about other things for 20 minutes before the bell rang signaling for them to go to their next class.

Torrie walked out of the class room and turned and bumped right into Ashley.

"you better watch where your going next time Wilson." Ashley said.

"whatever Massaro." Torrie said trying to get out of the way but Ashley grabbed her arm.

"you'll pay if you mess with me." Ashley said putting her hands on her hips and got into Torrie's face.

"sure whatever." Torrie said rolling her eyes and walked past Ashley to her next class.

Later at lunch Torrie was sitting with Maria and Trish and Maria was talking about something when the football captain John Cena walked past their table to his making Torrie stare at her crush.

"hey Torrie are you listening?" Maria asked snapping her fingers in front of Torrie's face.

"stop that." Torrie said looking annoyed.

"you were in your world." Trish said and took a bite out of her chicken sandwich.

"I was not."Torrie said sticking a French frie in her mouth and ate it.

"oh okay you were looking at Mr. Football star John Cena." Maria said with a smirk.

"okay maybe I was but so what?" Torrie said.

"Ashley likes John." Maria said.

"oh and I'm guessing John likes Ashley." Torrie said looking down upset.

"oh hell no, he thinks Ashley is the most stuck up, ugliest person ever." Maria said laughing.

"how do you know?"

"remember I used to sit over there." Maria said smiling.

"what about Randy?" Trish asked.

"well Melina likes him but Randy thinks she's dumb and not his type." Maria said.

"and Kristal was trying to get Jeff even though she knows I like him." Maria said.

"that's another reason why you decided to be our friend?" Torrie asked.

"yep." Maria said eating some of her French fries.

Later it was 6th period and Torrie had Science and the teacher assigned seats. Torrie looked and saw she was assigned a seat next to John. She looked and saw John already in his seat and took her seat next to him.

"oh my god I'm the luckiest person in the world." Torrie thought.

"hey Torrie." John said with a smile.

"hey." Torrie said smiling back at John then her smile dropped when she heard Ashley's voice.

"can I switch places with Torrie, I can't see that well." Ashley lied to the teacher.

"Ashley your in the second row and Torrie's in the fourth.

"she reminds me of Maria sometimes except she's blonde." John joked making Torrie laugh.

"hey Maria is one of my best friends and Ashley likes you." Torrie said.

"yeah I know and sorry about the joke." John said looking at Torrie.

"would you ever go out with Ashley?" Torrie asked.

"I don't know why?"

"no reason." Torrie said looking down at her notebook.

"you have that same notebook everywhere you go, what's in it?" John asked.

"just some random things." Torrie said nervously because on a couple of pages there were big red hearts that said JC+TW Love Forever.

"can I see?" John asked.

"um some of the things are pretty personal." Torrie said putting her notebook under her binder.

"what are you hiding?" John asked with a smirk.

"nothing." Torrie said with a small laugh.

"okay fine." John said as the teacher started talking.

The teacher was talking but all Torrie could think about was John Cena, he was so nice, funny, and don't forget extremely hot. Torrie loved how kind John was even though he was one of the popular people he didn't let that get to his head.

"Tor, earth to Torrie. " John said waving his hand in Torrie's face.

"stop it." Torrie said moving John's hand from her face.

"sorry I need a pencil." John said.

"here." Torrie said smiling and gave John a pencil.

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter. **

**Please review and tell me what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Torrie walked into her house after parking her car in the garage. She walked into the kitchen and saw her mom then smiled.

"hey mom." Torrie said cheerfully as she went to the refrigerator door and grabbed a can of cherry coke.

"hey sweetie, what's up with you?" her mother, Lynn, asked.

"oh nothing." Torrie said with a smile as she went up to her room.

Torrie put her sandals on her shoe rack in her closet then went out of her room and into the room next to hers. It was where she made some clothes or added different designs to her clothes and shoes. Torrie looked at her current design, it was a white shirt with a heart with wings and it said Jaded By Love on it. She always dreamed of owning a store and Jaded was the name she was thinking of calling it. Torrie smiled at the thought and continued on her shirt. After an hour Torrie finished then looked at it on the manikin and smiled again.

"hey mom, can you look at something for me?" Torrie asked as she saw her mom walk up the stairs.

"sure sweetie." Lynn said coming into the sewing room.

"give me your honest opinion on this shirt." Torrie said pointing to her shirt.

"you did a great job Torrie, it looks fantastic." Lynn said with a smile.

"thanks mom." Torrie said hugging Lynn then looked back at her shirt with a smile as Lynn left the room.

Torrie's smile faded when she heard the front door slam shut and her dad yelling. She took her shirt off the manikin and quickly put it in her closet in her room. She knew how her dad didn't like the idea of her wanting to design clothing and opening a clothing store, Lynn had to convince Torrie's father just to get a sewing machine. All Torrie always hears from her father, Al, say to her that she'll never succeed, that she'll just fail and waste her life on something stupid.

"Torrie dinner's ready." Lynn shouted up the stairs.

"okay." Torrie said walking down the stairs and into the dining room.

After dinner Torrie put the dishes into the dishwasher then went up to her room. She changed into a pair of pajamas then sat on her bed and watched one of her favorite television shows The Simpsons. After two hours Lynn stood at the door of Torrie's bedroom.

"goodnight Torrie." Lynn said.

"goodnight." Torrie said as Lynn walked to her room.

Torrie looked at her clock and saw that it was 10:30pm so she turned off the tv and fell asleep.

Later Torrie woke up at six in the morning and got out of bed then went to her closet. She took the shirt she made the previous day, a short jean skirt, and black leggings. Torrie went into her bathroom and changed then came out. Torrie put her hair into pigtails then put a black hat on her head and put on black peep toe heels. She checked her self out in the mirror then went downstairs and sat down at the table in the kitchen and ate breakfast.

After an hour Torrie was sitting in her homeroom waiting for first period to start. Trish then sat down in the seat next to her.

"I love the shirt, where did you get it?" Trish asked.

"I made it." Torrie said with a smile.

"really, you have to make one for me." Trish said with a big smile.

"sure I'll do it tonight." Torrie said.

"you are the best best friend ever." Trish said hugging Torrie.

"thanks." Torrie said pulling away from the hug and saw John walk in and sit down.

"you like him don't you." Trish said.

"Who? Me? No." Torrie said with a fake laugh.

"yes you do, girl go get your flirt on." Trish said with a smile.

"no way." Torrie said.

Trish grabbed Torrie's pencil and broke the tip.

"I guess you need to go sharpen your pencil now." Trish said giving Torrie her pencil.

Torrie glared at Trish then grabbed her pencil and got up and walked past John to the pencil sharpener.

John watched Torrie with a smirk then broke the tip off his pencil and stood behind Torrie.

"hey Tor." John said.

"hey." Torrie said turning around and looked at John.

"nice shirt." John said with a smile.

"thanks I made it." Torrie said with a smile, happy to know John appreciated her talent.

"wow, you did an amazing job on it." John said.

The bell then rang.

"thanks, I'll see you in science." Torrie said with a smile as she walked to her desk and picked up her stuff then walked out of the classroom.

**Later in Science class. **

Torrie sat down in her seat and opened up her notebook then grabbed her pencil and started drawing a new design she was thinking of making when John sat down in his seat next to her.

John looked at Torrie's notebook and saw she was drawing a design for a dress. He smiled thinking if Torrie wasn't going to voluntarily let him see what was in the notebook he was going to have to snatch it from her now.

"hey nice dress." John said.

Torrie put her pencil down and looked at John.

"oh thanks." Torrie said with a smile.

John then quickly snatched the notebook and looked at an astonished Torrie Wilson.

"John give it back." Torrie said very nervous that he was going to see the pages with her hearts on them

"oh what's the harm of a notebook Torrie." John said flipping through the notebook and found the hearts.

John looked confused as stared at Torrie.

"TW must be you but who's JC?" John asked.

Torrie froze completely shocked and nervous.

"um my neighbor Joe Cable." Torrie said with a nervous laugh hoping John would believe the lie.

John looked down kind of heartbroken, he's always had a crush on Torrie and was hoping the JC meant John Cena.

"oh, is he a good guy?" John asked.

"yeah he's sweet, charming, has the greatest smile, and the cutest dimples." Torrie said with a smile thinking of John.

"oh I'm happy your in a great relationship." John said with a fake smile.

"thanks." Torrie said looking down at the table with a frown.

********

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, they are always appreciated.

If you guys haven't seen it yet I have a fic cover for this story on my page so check it out and tell me what you think. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Torrie quickly got up out of her seat once the bell rang and went to her locker then hit her head on the door. She sighed and opened her locker then threw her science stuff in it when Maria came up to her.

"hey what's wrong?" Maria asked.

"nothing." Torrie said getting her social studies things.

"cut the crap. I may seem stupid sometimes but I know when something is wrong with you."

"okay. well John saw the hearts in my notebook about me loving him and when he asked me if the JC meant John Cena I got nervous and scared that he didn't like me the same way so I told him that the JC meant Joe Cable."

"Joe Cable." Maria said laughing a little.

"Maria this isn't funny." Torrie said while walking with Maria to their class.

"I know but it kind of is. you should have told him the truth, it is the first step to a great relationship."

Torrie sighed she was really nervous and what made it worse was that in the next class she had to take a huge test and what was worse then that was she had to face John in eighth period.

_"This is the worst day ever."_

When Torrie got into her class she sat down and put her head down wishing school was over when her teacher came up to her.

"Torrie do you want to go to the nurse?" the teacher asked.

Torrie lifted her head up and looked at the teacher then shook her head.

"no that's okay. I'm just tired, long day." Torrie said as the teacher walked back to her desk.

"Tor what are you so nervous about?" Maria asked.

"I have to tell John." Torrie said.

"why?" Maria asked.

"because I lied to him and now it's killing me." Torrie said.

"Torrie he's not your dad. he's not going to beat you up if you lie to him." Maria said.

Torrie hit Maria on her arm.

"don't say that so loud." Torrie said.

"I was just joking. does he actually beat you up?" Maria asked softly.

"shut up, just shut up Maria." Torrie said and was silent for the rest of the period.

Once the period was over Torrie went into her eighth period class she sat down and massaged her head with her fingers trying to relax when Trish sat next to her.

"tough day?" Trish asked with sympathy.

"yeah it had been and I can't wait until it's over." Torrie said.

Torrie then looked up and saw John sit down at his desk not acting like his energetic self.

_"Just tell him Torrie! Tell him!" _

Torrie sighed then stood up and walked over to John. She sat down at the desk next to him and looked at him.

"hey John." Torrie said with a small smile.

"uh hey." John said then pretended to do some homework.

"John about what I said before in science…" Torrie started but was interrupted.

"about Joe Cable and how he's the guy you like yeah I know." John said.

"well I just wanted well more like needed to tell you um." Torrie said but got even more nervous as she continued talking to John.

"what is it?" John asked.

"uh um he's perfect." Torrie said.

"well thanks for telling me." John said sarcastically.

The bell then rang and Torrie quickly grabbed her stuff then went out of the room. She went to her locker and grabbed her backpack then walked out of the school.

Once Torrie got home she went up to her room and took off her shoes and her hat then lied on her bed. She then decided to go into her bathroom and take a bubble bath to try to relax. Torrie felt tears in her eyes as she looked at the bruises on her arms that she got when her dad decided to beat her up when he got mad. Torrie then got out of the bath after ten minutes and changed into sweats and a long sleeve shirt.

"Torrie you have a visitor." Lynn said.

"okay mom. thanks, tell who ever it is to just come up to my room." Torrie said after blow drying her hair.

Torrie put her hair in pigtails and went into her bedroom then sat on her bed. She looked up in shock when she heard a familiar voice.

"John what are you doing here?" Torrie asked.

"just thought I would come over and possibly meet this Joe Cable guy you like." John said.

"what? why?" Torrie asked.

"because I always like making new friends." John said.

"you can't he's uh he's uh." Torrie said trying to come up with an excuse.

Torrie then sighed and looked at John.

"John there is something I really need to tell you." Torrie said.

"well I need to tell you something too." John said.

"you go first." Torrie said.

"I'm going out with Ashley." John said.

Torrie looked down upset and with a broken heart.

"hey what's wrong? you have a boyfriend." John said.

"yeah I guess I do." Torrie said lying down on her bed.

"okay I don't understand, what's wrong?" John asked sitting on Torrie's bed.

Torrie sighed then sat up and looked at John.

"okay I lied. When you asked about the JC it wasn't Joe Cable, I don't even think there is a Joe Cable but anyway the JC in my notebook meant John Cena. John I have feelings for you, strong feelings. I just was too nervous to tell you and I guess it's too late now."

"it's never too late." John said and gently kissed Torrie on the lips.

Torrie then pulled apart and looked at John.

"aren't you dating Ashley?" Torrie asked.

"I lied." John said.

Torrie smiled and kissed John again.


	4. Chapter 4

Torrie pulled away from the kiss when she heard a door slam shut. She went into panic mode realizing it was her father after she looked out her bedroom window. Torrie then told John to hide somewhere and watched as he crawled under the bed. She grabbed a magazine and sat on the bed pretending to read it when her dad came in and she could tell he was angry.

"who's car is parked outside?" Al asked.

"uh maybe it's the neighbor's." Torrie said starting to get nervous.

"where did you get that shirt, I don't remember buying it." Al said glaring at Torrie.

"I made it." Torrie stuttered.

"what did I tell you?!" Al yelled grabbing Torrie and pulled her off the bed.

"to not make clothes." Torrie said trying not to cry.

"WHY?!" Al yelled again and shook Torrie.

Torrie started crying.

"I asked you a question!" Al said gripping Torrie's arms tighter.

"I can't remember." Torrie said crying harder.

John was fuming as he lied under the bed. He couldn't believe a parent would hurt their child the way Al was hurting Torrie. He really wanted protect Torrie right now but knew if he got up from his position under the bed he would just get Torrie in even more trouble. Once he heard the door slam he looked from under the bed to see Torrie sitting on the floor and still crying. John crawled back out from under the bed and sat next to Torrie then hugged her.

"I'm so sorry about what he's doing to you." John said softly.

John kept holding Torrie for a couple more minutes until she calmed down.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Torrie said while putting cream on her bruises.

"Torrie why do you let him do that to you?" John asked.

"I have to John, it's not like I can fight back." Torrie said.

"can't you and your mom move out?"

"John please just stay out of it." Torrie said.

"but Torrie…" John started but was interrupted.

"no John please just drop the subject." Torrie pleaded with tears in her eyes.

John hugged Torrie and softly kissed her on her cheek.

"I'm sorry." John said.

"it's not your fault. Um you better leave before he gets back." Torrie said.

John nodded before he walked downstairs and to his car then drove home.

Torrie sat on her bed now wishing she didn't tell John to go, she felt so lonely. She usually had her mom home but Lynn started going to work. Torrie started getting sleepy so she lied down and fell asleep. After a couple hours Torrie woke up then looked out the window and noticed her parents weren't home. Torrie changed into black sweats, a pink short sleeve shirt, and a black hoodie. She quickly grabbed a bag from her closet and stuffed clothes and other things into the bag then grabbed her keys. Torrie wasn't really thinking too much but she really wanted to get away from her dad as she drove for ten minutes.

_"What am I going to do?"_

Torrie then stopped at a Burger King and walked in. At the counter she ordered a chicken sandwich, french fries, and a chocolate shake. After getting her food Torrie sat down and started eating when someone sat in front of her.

"John what are you doing here?" Torrie asked putting her sandwich down.

"well I was driving and saw you through the window so I came in." John said.

"oh okay." Torrie said.

John gently took Torrie's hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

"are you okay?" John asked.

"not really, that's why I came here. to relax a little." Torrie said.

"you know if you want me and you could find an apartment together." John suggested.

Torrie looked at John shocked.

"John I'm not running away with you. we are still in school." Torrie said.

"we only have a week left." John said.

"John I just can't. I want to but I can't leave my mother with him all by herself, who knows what could happen."

Torrie got up and was about to leave when she heard John talk.

"and who knows what could happen to you if you stay there another night." John said looking down.

Torrie sniffed feeling like she was going to cry then walked out of Burger King then got into her car. She didn't know why she said no to John since she was planning on running away in the first place but thought about her mom and just couldn't leave her with her father. Torrie pulled up in the driveway ten minutes later then parked and grabbed her bag and quickly went up to her room. She took all her stuff in her bag and put it away then went to sleep since it was pretty late.

Later Torrie was shaken awake by her mother. Torrie looked at her frightened mother who was crying.

"mom what's wrong?" Torrie asked as she sat up in her bed.

"you have to get out of here now." Lynn said grabbing Torrie's bag and suitcase and stuffing all Torrie's clothes and belongings in them.

"why? What's going on?" Torrie asked worried.

"your father's out of the house now and you should have plenty of time to maybe go to a friend's house or something."

"mom I don't understand what's going on?" Torrie asked.

"Torrie I'm only doing what's safe for you." Lynn said going downstairs with Torrie's stuff.

As Torrie came downstairs she could now visibly see bruises on her mother's face and arms.

"Torrie hurry." Lynn said with her voice trembling.

Torrie took her stuff and put it in the car. As she got in the car she took one last look at her mother before she drove off. After five minutes on the road she stopped in front of a house and pulled out her cell phone and called a person's number.

--

John groaned as he heard his cell phone ringing and looked at the clock.

"3:25am!" John yelled and groaned again as he picked his cell phone up from the bedside table and answered it.

"yeah?" John asked annoyed.

"it's Torrie." Torrie said.

"Tor what's up?" John asked worried, being able to hear her crying.

"I want to run away with you." Torrie said.

"okay." John said hanging up and quickly got dressed and packed his things.


	5. Chapter 5

Torrie got out of the car and hugged John when he came up to her car with his bags. She opened up the trunk of her car and watched as John loaded his stuff then sat on the passenger side of the car after John decided he wanted to drive. After five minutes of driving Torrie turned to John.

"how did you get out without your parents finding out?" Torrie asked.

"my parents are on a cruise so I left a note." John said.

"John you're an idiot." Torrie said.

"yeah I get that a lot. So why did you decide to go along with my run away idea?" John asked.

"my mom told me to get out of the house before my dad came back, I hope she's okay." Torrie said.

John turned towards Torrie for a second then decided to change the subject seeing that she was really upset.

"so have you told any of your friends yet?" John asked.

"oh shit, I almost forgot." Torrie said taking her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Trish's number.

Torrie waited a couple minutes then Trish finally picked up.

"what?"

"Trish it's Torrie, I'm running away with John."

"your running away with John Cena! What is going through your mind Torrie Anne Wilson?!"

"Trish I have to." Torrie said feeling tears going down her cheeks.

"but…but Torrie you're my best friend."

"wait why don't you come with me?" Torrie asked.

"I can't Tor, I'd love to but I got accepted to an awesome college and I can't give up that chance. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." Torrie said.

Once they exchanged their goodbyes Torrie hung up and looked down at her hands.

"Tor, this really is for the best." John said putting his hand on Torrie's shoulder after stopping at a red light.

"yeah it is." Torrie said then took a breath and dialed Maria's number.

--

Maria was on the couch sleeping after getting home about two hours before. Her parents were visiting friends in Chicago and she decided that she would take full advantage and go out with her boyfriend Jeff Hardy. She groaned when she was awaken by the sound of the phone. Maria lazily sat up and grabbed the phone.

"hello." Maria said and rubbed her eyes.

"Ria it's Torrie."

"Tor what's up?" Maria asked.

"I'm running away with John Cena and was wondering if you wanted you could come with us."

"what? Of course I'm coming…wait can Jeff come?" Maria asked.

"yeah."

"okay it's better then spending another minute in this boring town." Maria said going up to her room.

"see you in a couple minutes."

"see ya soon." Maria said and changed into pink shorts, a black shirt, and a pink hoodie after hanging up.

While she was packing her stuff she called Jeff and he agreed to run away with her, John, and Torrie. Maria went outside her house and met Jeff at the end of her driveway since he was her neighbor it wasn't a surprise that he was there so fast. She smiled when John parked in front of her and Jeff.

"hey." Torrie said getting out of the car and hugged Maria.

"hey." Maria said as John and Jeff put Maria and Jeff's bags in the car.

They all got in the car and Maria had to sit on Jeff's lap since some of the bags had to be in the backseat and there wasn't enough room in the trunk for all of the bags.

"so where are we going?" Jeff asked after a couple minutes.

"I don't know, ask John it was his plan." Torrie said.

"what makes you think I know." John said while driving.

"you don't know." Maria said kicking John's seat with rage.

"hey don't kick my seat, I'm trying to drive." John said.

Torrie slapped John on the shoulder and looked out the window really angry.

"hey what was that for?" John asked.

"you came up with a plan to run away and you don't think of a place to go." Torrie said with anger and disbelief.

"I wasn't really thinking." John said.

"obviously." Jeff said.

John sighed then saw a Holiday Inn and parked in the parking lot. All four of them went to the front desk and got a room then went to it after getting a key. Once they got to their room they fell asleep.

About two hours later they heard loud pounding on the door and a siren.

"guys who's that?" Maria asked softly.

"oh my god my dad must of called the police." Torrie whispered.

"well he's not getting you, guys hide in the bathroom." John said and watched Torrie, Maria, and Jeff quickly but quietly go into the bathroom.

John went to the door and answered it then saw a police officer.

"can I help you?" John asked.

"have you seen a girl named Torrie Wilson, 18, blonde hair, green eyes?"

"no." John said.

"her father is very worried about her, are you sure you haven't seen her?"

"yeah right he's not worried about her." John muttered.

"what was that?"

"I haven't seen her." John quickly said.

"okay but if you've seen her we would like to know."

"okay." John said closing the door then went up to the window and moved the curtain a little and watched the police officer drive away.

John put the curtain back in it's place so it was covering the window like before then told the others it was safe.

"who was it?" Torrie asked.

"the police." John said sitting on the bed.

"but how did they know you were here?" Maria asked.

"were they asking about me?" Jeff asked.

"no and most likely they tracked down Torrie's car." John said.

"we have to get a new car." Torrie said.

"I can't believe my parents aren't having a search party for me. I knew Matt is their favorite." Jeff said.

"JEFF THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU IT'S ABOUT TORRIE AND HER CRAZY FATHER!" Maria yelled.

"sorry." Jeff said softly.

"guys you can continue arguing or we could get out of here before they come back." John said.

John went to the door and opened it then his eyes widened when he saw Al Wilson. He then slammed the door shut and locked it.

"guys grab your stuff and go out through the bathroom window and hurry." John said and handed the keys to Jeff.

Jeff went out the window first and ran to the car then drove it to the back where John, Torrie, and Maria were standing. After the rest got in they drove off.

"Jeff step on it!" Torrie yelled.

"why?" Jeff asked.

"because my dad is following us." Torrie said as Jeff stepped hard on the pedal.

"your not getting away Torrie." Al said as he tried to keep up with Jeff's speed.

"guys hold on tight." Jeff said then turned really fast and went down an alley.

Torrie turned around in her seat and didn't see her father.

"I don't see him." Torrie said as the car slowed down.

"thank you god because I was about to have a heart attack." Maria said after their crazy drive.

Torrie put her head on John's shoulder since they were sitting in the back this time and she was sitting on his lap. She pulled out her ipod and went through her songs then picked 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias.

John wrapped his arms around Torrie then looked at her ipod.

"I'll be your hero baby." John whispered in Torrie's ear.

Torrie looked up at John and smiled a little then gently kissed him.

**Hoped you guys liked the chapter and thank you for the reviews. Make sure you review this story and my others, my story Bleeding Love hasn't been reviewed since I added chapter two so please review that. **


	6. Chapter 6

It was really early in the morning when they stopped at a car dealership and they started looking at cars.

"can I help you four?"

"yes we need a car." Jeff said.

"what kind of car are you guys looking for?"

"um, how much is that one?" John asked pointing to a black 2008 Ford Edge.

"how much do you have?"

"lets see. I have a five dollar bill, a penny, a button, a piece of string, and a dollar bill ripped in half." John said with a smile.

"that's all you have!" Torrie yelled as she hit John.

"well I didn't know we would be buying a new car." John said as he folded his arms.

"is there anyway we could trade Torrie's car with the Ford Edge?" Jeff asked.

The salesperson laughed.

"are you serious that old car for this new Ford Edge?"

"good going John." Torrie said.

"hold on, I'll handle this." John said walking away with the salesperson.

"John's not going to beat him up is he?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know. hey where's Maria?" Torrie asked.

"in the car sleeping." Jeff said.

--

Meanwhile in the car Maria just woke up from her sweet dream of her and Jeff. She then noticed she was the only one in the car.

_"hey where did everyone go?"_

Maria looked around and found Jeff and Torrie near the cars so she got out of the car then went up to them with a smile.

"what's going on?" Maria asked.

"John is trying to buy us a 2008 Ford Edge with all the crap from his pocket." Jeff said.

They then looked at John and the salesperson as they came back.

"well after hearing about what your friend just told me I guess I could give you the car for free." the salesperson said giving John the keys.

"oh my god thank you." Torrie said giving the salesperson a hug.

"you know you guys could have used my credit card." Maria said.

"excuse me." the salesperson said.

"oh don't listen to her, she's really ditsy." John said as they started walking over to the old car to put their stuff in the new one.

"excuse me, I'm not that ditzy and I do have a credit card. See." Maria said pulling her credit card from her pocket and showed it to John.

"you don't anymore." John said grabbing the card and threw it somewhere.

"JOHN YOU JACKASS!" Maria yelled.

"you know what I don't get, you had a bunch of money when we started this trip. What happened to it?" Torrie asked.

"I'd rather not discuss that." John said.

"he spent it all in the arcade in the Holiday Inn." Jeff said.

"hey you weren't supposed to tell her." John said.

"can you dumb teenagers just go already?" the salesperson asked.

"well fine." John said obviously offended as the four finished putting their stuff in the Ford Edge.

They all got into the car and started driving, not knowing where exactly they were going but knew it was somewhere away from Al Wilson…at least that's what they thought.

--

Al stopped at the same dealership about an hour after John, Torrie, Jeff, and Maria left it. He looked around, by the time he arrived Torrie's old red convertible was nowhere in site. Al started walking towards a salesperson when he saw a rectangular card on the ground. He picked it up and examined it then smiled when he saw the name on it happened to be one of Torrie's friends.

"Maria Kanellis." Al said.

He put the credit card in his pocket then went up to the salesperson.

"may I help you?"

"have you seen four teenagers? One being blonde, eighteen, and green eyes?" Al asked.

The salesperson got nervous thinking this must be the guy John was talking about earlier and after hearing the story he knew he had to lie to keep this man from getting to them.

"no I haven't."

"oh really then how come I found this with one of my daughter's friend's name on it?" Al asked pulling Maria's credit card from his pocket and put it in the salesperson's face.

"I don't know."

Al got furious and pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it towards the salesperson.

"now you tell me which way did they go or I'm going to blow your head off." Al said.

"okay, okay. They went down towards Virginia, I don't know if they are going to stop there but their driving a black 2008 Ford Edge."

"good. That's all I need to know." Al said.

The salesperson sighed in relief and put his arms down but then felt pain in his chest and fell to the ground, bleeding.

"but I wouldn't let you live, the police are after me and I don't want you blabbing where I'm going." Al said.

Al went back to his car with a smirk and drove towards Virginia.

--

Meanwhile John, Torrie, Jeff, and Maria were relaxing in their hotel room in Norfolk, Virginia. They didn't have to pay anything because luckily Torrie's Uncle George let them have it for free for as long as they needed.

"I'm bored." Maria said as she turned on the TV and the news was on.

Torrie looked up and listened then was shocked when she heard her mother's name.

"Maria turn it up." Torrie said.

Maria turned it up then all of them listened.

"this morning a woman by the name of Lynn Wilson died in the hospital bed after being shot in the chest by her ex husband Al Wilson. Lynn was in the hospital after being beaten by Al. They haven't found Al or Lynn's daughter Torrie Wilson. If you've seen them please call your local police station."

"I can't believe it, my mom's dead." Torrie said with tears falling from her eyes and John, Jeff, and Maria trying to comfort their best friend.

**thanks for reading and remember to review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Torrie lied in the bed wide awake as everyone else slept. She couldn't believe the person she looked up to, the person that helped her survive her abusive father, the person that supported every dream that Torrie wanted to pursue was now dead and it was because of her father Al Wilson. Torrie felt a hand on her waist and turned over then looked at John.

"you can't sleep either?" Torrie asked.

"no, not really." John said.

"John my mom saved me. If I stayed another night I would probably be dead." Torrie said with her voice trembling.

"your safe now." John said taking Torrie's hand and squeezed it to reassure her.

Torrie looked into John's eyes and started crying as she shook her head.

"no I'm not. I have really bad gut feeling I'm not." Torrie said.

"Tor you're going to be okay." John said.

"no I'm not John. With him still in a car and on the road looking for me, I'm not safe." Torrie said.

"as long as I'm alive Torrie I swear nothing's going to happen to you." John said.

Torrie went into John's arms and lied her head on John's chest, she felt safe but there was still that small part in her gut that was telling her Al wasn't far and that made her scared not just for her life but for her boyfriend's life and her friends lives.

--

Of course Torrie's gut was right because within a half an hour Al was in the parking lot of the hotel. He went in an saw his ex's brother behind the desk and he smiled.

"you son of bitch, get out." George said.

"no, no until I have Torrie with me. Dead or alive, doesn't matter that much." Al said.

"I'm calling the police." George said grabbing the phone but then got shot in the hand.

Al smiled as he watched George groan in pain then walked up to him and pointed the gun to George's chest.

"now you show me to the room and I won't kill you." Al said.

George stared at his former brother in-law and regretfully nodded his head.

"good now move." Al said as he and George went to the elevator.

--

In the room Torrie and John were still awake and Jeff and Maria just woke up. Since all of them couldn't sleep they decided to play poker with cards they found in a drawer.

Torrie looked at the door when she started hearing footsteps in the hallway and got up then went to door. She looked through the peep hole and saw her uncle and her father approaching the door.

_"oh god."_

Torrie back away from the door quickly.

"he's here." Torrie said.

"how are we going to get out of here?" Maria asked with panic.

"we're going to jump off the wall to the balcony next to us." John said walking to the balcony door and opened it.

"you want us to commit suicide." Jeff said.

"no now…" John started but was interrupted by George.

"GUYS GET OUT OF THERE!" George yelled trying to keep the door shut.

"come on." John said as the others ran to the balcony.

"John it's dangerous." Torrie said.

"so is staying here. I go first." John said.

John got onto the wall on their balcony and jumped towards the other wall. It wasn't that far so he made it safely but there was a good sized gap so if somebody made a bad jump they could easily fall and die. Jeff went next then Maria and they both made it safely but when Torrie went to jump her father she heard a shot and her father got into the room and Torrie saw her uncle dead on the floor.

"Torrie jump!" John yelled.

Torrie swallowed then jumped and got to the other side just as her father made it to the balcony. She ran with John, Maria, and Jeff out of the empty room and down the hallway with Al firing shots at them but missing them every time. Since the elevator was on the other side of the hall way they had to go down the staircase. They went as fast as they could but Torrie accidentally tripped and fell down the stairs.

"Torrie!" John yelled and went as fast as he could down the stairs then took Torrie in his arms.

--

Torrie opened her eyes to a blue sky and white clouds around her then sat up confused.

"where am I?" Torrie asked.

"heaven sweetie."

Torrie looked up shocked as she stared at the figure in front of her.

"mom." Torrie said.

"hi." Lynn said with a smile.

"oh my god I'm dead." Torrie said.

"no your dreaming, Torrie your going to be okay." Lynn said.

"how do you know?" Torrie asked.

"I got a favor, you and John are going to be together for a long time and your dreams are going to be fulfilled."

"thank you mom." Torrie said with a smile.

"anything for you honey." Lynn said.

"mom I miss you." Torrie said.

"I miss you two sweetie." Lynn said gently touching Torrie's face.

"I don't know if I can handle this, I know you said I was going to but…I don't know mom I don't know."

"Torrie get Al in jail for me." Lynn said.

"okay. Mom I love you." Torrie said.

"I love you too. Now wake up." Lynn said hugging Torrie.

--

_"wake up."_

_"wake up."_

_"Torrie wake up."_

Torrie scrunched her eyes then opened them slowly and after the blurriness went away she noticed she was in the Ford Edge.

"what's going on?" Torrie asked.

"oh thank god. I'm glad your okay." John said kissing Torrie on the forehead.

"John carried you back to the car luckily your father took longer to get down the stairs or all of us probably would be dead." Maria said.

"I saw my mom." Torrie said.

"what are you talking about?" Jeff asked.

"in my dream, she said we would be alright." Torrie said.

John smiled then suddenly the glass broke on the window on the trunk. He looked and saw Al was driving behind them with a gun in hand.

"Jeff drive faster." John ordered as he lied down on floor of the backseat as Torrie lied down on the backseat.

Jeff stepped on the pedal and they speed down the road with Al following them shooting and Jeff driving zigzagged, trying to dodge the bullets.

"guys I see a forest, maybe if we roll out of the car at the same time we can get away from Al." Maria said.

"good idea, on the count off three." John said.

"1, 2, 3!" John yelled and all four of them popped the doors open and rolled out of the speeding vehicle.

They ran into the forest and hoped that Al wasn't following them.

--

Al watched as the four teenagers ran into the forest then swerved the car into the forest and started following them.

"I don't care what I have to do Torrie, I'm going to get you." Al said as he continued driving in the forest.


End file.
